


Supernatural: Route 666

by LegendofthePhoenix



Series: AU Infinity Avengers [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Transformers G1 and Prime
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Gen, Sampala - Freeform, Shelby Mustang, Use of swear words, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofthePhoenix/pseuds/LegendofthePhoenix
Summary: The Winchester brothers face a new problem when Sam is turned into a Shelby Mustang by a powerful witch. The brothers need to race against time to get the spell undone if Sam wants to become human again. Set within the Infinity Avengers series but not one of those stories.





	Supernatural: Route 666

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone who has decided to read this work I have to say thank you. This is just to make you aware that this is in the same universe that I have created with these characters but this work is not connected to them at all. The main Infinity Avengers series is on FanFiction.Net under the same penname that I use here so if it interests you please check them out. On here I am going to be putting side stories or what if stories or A/Us as I work on the main body of the series. So this would be the first work that I am actual putting on this sight for this sight rather than importing the works from FanFiction.Net.   
> Route 666 is one such story that is an A/U story for the Infinity Avengers series with more to come along.

“Are you sure about this Sammy? I mean she does not give off the vibe of a car lover or even being a witch at all?” Dean asked. He looked out of the Impala’s window at the house that they were parked outside of. 

The house looked like any other home down the street that they found themselves in. The street like the rest of the town was small where all the citizens know each other. Dean should know by now when it comes to witches they can blend in with normal people. It made it harder for Hunters to find them and dell with them when they are normally well liked in the community. Hunters also found it hard to deal with the Hunt when communities like this one. Outsiders to a town were also not trusted and the citizens always kept their mouths shut when they are talking about neighbours who they have known for years. It didn’t matter that even though they drop mentioned the likes of the Avengers, people kept quiet. 

Dean then looked back at his brother in the passenger side of the Impala. Sam as usual was wearing his bitch face as he looked at him. “Yeah I’m sure Dean. I double checked her. SHIELD gave a lot of information about her and she is under observation by the police with speeding tickets that she has gathered over the years!” Sam told him.

Dean looked back towards the house where this so-called witch called home. It was a home that he would never like to find himself in. A life that was well away from the life of a Hunter. It was a life that for many years that Sam had wanted, even though he knew nothing other than the Hunting life as he grew up. 

“Dean we have to stop her. You know that Seth is looking for any Supernatural creature to join him and his crusade against everything and everyone!” San told his brother.

Dean leaned back against his seat in the Impala. He knew that Sam did have a point with Seth. The Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos was causing everyone issues. He was causing the governments all around the world with his random attacks. These attacks were seen to by the Avengers who got there only to have a large fight on their hands. The Hunters and even the supernatural creatures that they had used to hunt was having issues with Seth.

To say Seth was bad news for everyone was an understatement. He was not only attacking cities around the world, but he was starting to gather allies in many supernatural communities around the world. Seth also had formed an alliance with HYDRA.   
He was not the only one who was gathering allies. Nightshade was gathering allies as quickly as she could, but many Hunters felt that it was not enough with the speed that Seth was working at.

“And he is surely going to want a witch who turns people in copies of KITT from Knight Rider!” smirked Dean as he got out of the Impala. He was followed by Sam as his younger brother followed after him. He hid his smile as he heard his brother keeping up with him. He didn’t need an apple pie life like the people who lived in this town. No, he just needed his brother at his side.  
“You do have a point Dean. Maybe there is something behind it or it just some witch who thinks their funny or powerful?” Sam stated as he walked beside Dean towards the door of the house.

Dean didn’t say anything else to Sam as they got to the door, He looked over at Sam as he knocked the houses door. A moment later the door was opened by a young lady. The young lady was in her mid-20s. She wore dark blue jeans that were ripped at her knees. Dark grey high heeled boots gave her extra height, but that was not enough for her to be anywhere close to be the same height as Dean not even Sam. Her black hair was tied in a pony tail. Her AC/DC shirt was covered in oil along with her face.

“Well hello boys?” she asked the brothers. She looked from Dean to Sam. She leaned against the door frame of the front door as she smiled at both of them. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find me!?” she giggled.

The two Hunters didn’t have a chance to react against her. Their eyes were bombarded by a bright light. With their hands they covered their eyes but that was not enough to shield their eyes.

Dean came to with a splitting headache. He groaned as he came to. He found that he was tied to a chair. His arms where tied behind the chairs back and his legs where tied to the chair’s legs. 

“Finally awake Hunter!” chuckled a cheery voice from behind him.

Dean strained his ears. He could hear the clicking of her high heels as she walked around him. He kept hearing her chuckling as she kept walking around him.

“I was beginning to wonder if it was you that was now the Mustang and not your brother!” she chuckled at him.   
“You bitch what did you do to Sammy?” he demanded as she finally came into his line of sight. He growled at the knowing smirk that she had on her face. “Answer me!” he growled at her.

The witch giggled as she crouched down in front of him. Her black hair was no longer tied up as she looked more casual than she did before. She had even changed her top from AC/DC to Iron Maiden. “Oh not much. Just turned him into a Shelby Mustang. He no longer has the constraints of being made out flesh and bone. I have freed him!” she declared to Dean.

Dean watched as she walked towards the black Shelby Mustang that was parked next to him. There was a dull red light on the grill of the car that was swishing from left to right and back. He clenched teeth as he watched her run a hand over the smooth metal of the bonnet of the car. The car didn’t move at all, like any other car that they would pass along on the street.

“Why are you doing this? What’s the grand plan of turning people into cars? Is this to gain favour with Seth?” Dean demanded. He kept struggling against his bonds as he watched the witch walk around him and the car that was right beside him. 

The witch came back to standing in front of him. Pinching his cheacks, she forced him to look at him. “This is nothing to do with Seth. That Pagan and the Avengers have taken everything for me. So I have decided to give people the love and care that they should get from their family. Something that is always going to cars, which is not fair. I am given them a new life with all the love and care that they need!” she told Dean. She released her hold of Dean and walked towards the black Mustang that was beside him.

“You think that I don’t care of my little brother. I would die for him!” Dean snapped at her. He watched her as she walked back towards him. He kept trying to untie the bonds on his wrists, but they were not budging.

“I know you Winchesters. You are famous. But I also know that you have a great love for your car!” she told Dean. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a car key with a Chevy Impala keyring. Without a second glance she dropped the key onto the floor in front of the Shelby Mustang. “I have made it easier for you in that your brother and your car are one!” she told him as she left the garage.

Dean watched the witch as she walked out of the garage. It was as soon as she was no longer in the garage that Dean was freed from the bindings that was keeping him tied down to the chair. Jumping to his feet he raced towards the open doorway of the garage to see that the witch was long gone. She was no longer his many concern. Right now, it was Sam that he had to worry about. 

Dean walked towards the car keys that were on the ground. His eyes were drawn to the Impala key ring. He had not seen the Impala outside where he had parked it before they had entered the witch’s house. 

“Son of a bitch!” he growled as he ran out of the garage again. He stumbled to a stop when he saw that the Impala was indeed gone. “That bitch is so dead! First she messes with my little brother then my Baby!” he growled as he once again walked back into the garage.


End file.
